I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to time-frequency domain structure of positioning reference signal (PRS) and utilization thereof in a telecommunication system.
II. Relevant Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipments (UEs). Each UE can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on wireless links, e.g., uplink or downlink, in the air-interface. The downlink (DL) refers to the telecommunication link from base stations to UEs, and the uplink (UL) refers to the telecommunication link from UEs to base stations. Further, communications between UEs and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO), multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, UEs can communicate with other UEs (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Various types of base stations can communicate with a UE. Each of the various types of base stations can be associated with differing cell sizes. For instance, macro cell base stations typically leverage antenna(s) installed on masts, rooftops, other existing structures, or the like. Further, macro cell base stations oftentimes have power outputs on the order of tens of watts, and can provide coverage for large areas. The femtocell base station is another class of base station that has recently emerged. Femtocell base stations are commonly designed for residential or small business environments, and can provide wireless coverage to UEs using a wireless technology (e.g., 3GPP Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) or LTE, 1x Evolution-Data Optimized (1xEV-DO), . . . ) to communicate with the UEs and an existing broadband Internet connection (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL), cable, . . . ) for backhaul. A femtocell base station can also be referred to as a Home Evolved Node B (HeNB), a Home Node B (HNB), a femtocell, an access point base station, or the like. Examples of other types of base stations include pico cell base stations, micro cell base stations, and so forth.
In addition to operation in wireless telecommunication systems in which wireless service is afforded through disparate base stations, a UE can consume data related to various services such as location-based services. Based on technology or provisioning settings (e.g., enabled functionality) of the UE, position of the UE can be estimated at least in part by the UE through data received from a plurality of satellites, or from control signaling received from a plurality of base stations. In 3GPP LTE networks, such control signaling data includes positioning reference signal (PRS), which is transmitted by the plurality of base stations and received by the UE. In conventional telecommunication systems, decoding of PRS sequences of reference symbols at the receiver generally results in secondary correlation peaks. Such secondary correlation peaks are effectively spurious since they can affect determination of time-of-flight intervals that are part of process(es) (e.g., trilateration, triangulation . . . ) to produce an estimate of location of the UE.